Guess Who's Back
by Sil-bD9
Summary: In the last weeks, Stiles treated Malia really bad. It's like she's invisible to him. She doesn't know what she could done wrong, or even if they were still together. But as Stiles keeps on being a jerk, and as Malia feels worst each day, a not-so-old face shows up, messing the pack a bit. Including Stiles and Malia. What's going to happen with their relationship?STALIA vs MALISAAC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything._

 **Guess Who's Back**

 **Chapter 1.**

Malia does not understand.

It was hard for her.

She did not understand what was happening.

Nor if she should talk about it with someone.

What to do?

She still wasn't good with these things and feelings of humans.

She did not believe she had done anything wrong.

Indeed, she gave her best to sort things out, so that they no longer have problems or concerns, and she did it for _him_.

Sure, for the pack too, but still more for _him_.

She could not bear to see him like that, full of guilt, stress, sadness, tiredness ..

So she gave her best to solve all problems.

She helped solve the questions, doubts, she support them all, helped save the Sheriff, helped Kira with her powers, she helped rescue Lydia, saved the life of Corey, helped figure out who the Beast was, fought against the Dread Doctors, she did everything that they asked, and above all things she defeated the Desert Wolf, her mother. Without killing her.

What part went wrong?

She even saved his _life_.

She understood that he didn't ask her how she was or how she felt because of all the problems, but ... After beating her mother? When they were _alone_ (Sure, Braeden was there, but she gave them space while she escorted the Desert Wolf to the Calaveras) and still, after receiving the message from Scott, in which he said that they had solved everything, even after that, he had not even asked if the bullets that she had spread through her body ached.

He said _nothing_.

He only asked if they could remove the glass on his shoulder, he was glad for the message of Scott and he went straight to him.

And she stood there, planted in her place, totally confused by his attitude.

She didn't even know if they were dating or not, but that quick he stopped caring?

Weren't they at least _friends_? Don't friends ask you if you are okay?

Of course they do. Because Scott asked, Kira asked, Lydia asked, Parrish asked, Chris asked... Everyone asked her if she was alright, if the wounds hurt, they congratulated her on her victory and escorted her to Deaton's. They even waited until Deaton removed all the bullets and help her heal even faster.

But he didn't.

He just congratulated the rest and went directly to the Sheriff.

What she has done wrong? What?! She couldn't remember having done anything to upset him that much.

She knew something of what they had talked about Donovan annoyed him, but she didn't say anything wrong. Maybe he didn't understand well? She still couldn't express her ideas well.

But it had been so severe that she had done? Or said? Of course not.

So what could it be? She had no idea how to solve this " _problem_ ", she didn't even knew what it was.

Maybe she should talk to someone.

Having that first conversation between "girls". Tips, or something.

She preferred to talk to Kira, perhaps she was not useful at giving advice, but at least she was a person who knew how to listen.

Lydia, however, make her nervous. Because Lydia could "analyze" you. Observe your gestures, you voice tone, your body language ... it was like she could read minds, and obviously after making an "analysis" she would give good advice .. or she would say the raw and _very_ hard truth. Malia was terrified to discover it.

But Kira was not available. She was in the desert, trying to control the kitsune.

And Malia didn't really have many girl friends.

Despite being 11 pm, she took her cell phone and scroll through her contacts searching for her name.

- _Malia_ \- she answered, clearly confused by her call. Malia rarely use to do this kind of stuff.

-Lydia- She said simply, a bit nervous.

- _Is_ _something_ _up_? - Malia sighed and bit her lips.

-I, uh ... I need a tip- she said, her tongue almost trying to get tied so the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

- _About_? - Lydia asked, somewhat surprised. Malia didn't answer for several seconds- Malia, is everything okay?

-I do not want to tell you over phone- she said, as she regrets for calling.

- _Well ... it's a little late; do you want to spend the night at my house?_

-Uhm .. a sleepover? Like in the movies? - Malia said, frowning in disgust. This definitely wasn't her thing.

- _Not like a "party", but yeah, I guess... Since everything is resolved for now and we are free at the moment, it's not a bad idea_ \- Lydia said.

-Oh, ok- Malia said- I'll talk to my dad and I'll meet you there

- _Good, see you_!

Malia was a bit nervous. It was the first time she would spend time with a friend. She never had a chance before... Since problems were always surrounding the pack. The only person who she spent time with was Stiles.

Helplessly, a lump forms in her in my throat.

She quickly told her father, who actually was very happy to see that Malia was going to spend time with someone other than Stiles, an actual _friend_.

She got into her car, and went straight to Lydia's.

When she arrived, she ringed the bell a bit tremulous and in less than ten seconds the door opened.

-Come in - Lydia said, actually smiling.

Malia walked in silence, she waited Lydia to shut the door and then she followed her.

Lydia first stop was the kitchen; she grabbed several jars of food that contained popcorn, potato chips, m & m's, marshmallows and thousands of other things.

They went up to her room, and Malia could see that there was already a mattress perfectly prepared for her, with two pillows and a quilt.

There was a coffee table in the center that clearly didn't belong to the room, Lydia put all the food there and dragged two puff chairs quickly to the table, and sat in one of them with a huge smile on her face.

Malia looked at a little astonished.

-I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I have a friend here- She said, smiling, but with a tinge of sadness in her eyes- Can't avoid the excitement.

-Oh .. don't worry- Malia said simply. Not knowing what to say in this kind of situations.

Lydia took a marshmallow and put it in her mouth.

-What you wanted to talk about? - Lydia asked.

-Uhm..- Malia said nervously, leaving her little duffle bag on the mattress while she sat on the other puff.

-It's about Stiles? - Lydia asked directly.

-H-how? - Malia tried to say

-It's very obvious that you're somewhat apart.. - Lydia explained- Did something happened?

-I- I'm not sure- Malia said, looking into her eyes.

-Sure of what? - Lydia asked, frowning in confusion.

-Of anything...-Malia said, shaking her head repeatedly- I'm not sure if I done something to upset him or if he understood something wrong ... I'm even not sure if we're still together.- She said, and looked at her.

-What?- Lydia exclaimed, fully surprised.

-I think we're not together anymore- Malia said, feeling again that annoying lump in her throat- B-but .. I don't know why

-You think you've done something wrong - Lydia stated, distressed by the situation.

-I think he didn't understand something I said..- Malia explained- And after that, everything changed .. We stopped talking, he clearly didn't want me near him and he never asked me if I was okay. Even when I saved his life while having three bullets in my body.

-Oh ..- said Lydia, and took a few seconds to think- Malia, this whole issue of the Dread Doctors and the others, was quite hard for everyone .. Maybe it's just that. Perhaps Stiles needs to organize all the dots in his head and then come back to you .. I'm sure that he really cares.

-It doesn't seems like it- Malia said, feeling the increasingly large lump.

-I'm sure of it ... But I do think he's been an idiot for not asking how you were and everything .. And also because he left you in doubt about your relationship. That was too much.- Lydia said, very upset.

-And what I'm supposed to do? Give him time? Ask what's going on? - Malia said, not understanding quite well Lydia's response.

-Hmmm ...- she thought Lydia, with a finger on her mouth.- No - She replied with a smile- I think he's the one who should try to fix the situation.

-What happens if the doesn't fix it?

-Well, then you'll know it's _actually_ over...-Lydia said, pursing her lips- But I know Stiles, even if he seems dumb, I know he's going to realize the whole thing and he'll try to fix it. - She said, trying to comfort her- And if he doesn't, then at least you're not going to humiliate yourself if you ask him...

-And what I'm supposed to do in the mean time? - Malia asked, not so happy about the "waiting" thing.

-Well .. use that time with a boy- she said, smiling mischievously.

-What? Go around playing with some other boy? - Malia said a bit offended by the suggestion- I can't do that.

-That's not what I meant- Lydia said, shaking her head while picking another marshmallow- What I meant is that you shouldn't miss opportunities- said biting the marshmallow. Malia looked at her in total confusion- I mean ... if you get to find a guy you like, don't just sit there waiting for Stiles- she explained.

-Coyotes have only one mate for life- she automatically said.

-You're _part_ coyote, Malia- Lydia said- Not completely. And you're more human than coyote. You can't be suffering for a boy.- Lydia said with pity. Malia swallowed.

-What if Stiles think we're still together - She ask a bit sad.

-Well, he will have to clarify that- Lydia said as he settled in her place.- You already did and cared too much about him. Now it's _his_ turn. So, if some boy gets your attention and Stiles is still being a jerk, don't waste the opportunity.

-I don't think any boy it's going to "get my attention" but, whatever you say..- Malia said, earning Lydia's smile with her answer.

After that they were talking about random things, eating junk food and watching videos. Although at the beginning Malia felt totally out of place, then she started feeling more comfortable and it was as if they knew each other for years.

Lydia alarm clock rang, screeching heavily in Malia's ears.

-Mal, wake up- Lydia said, with sleepy voice. Malia groaned- Sadly, we still have to go to school...

" _Shit_ ," she thought. She really didn't want to go; she didn't want to go to be once again ignored by Stiles.

After grunting for a few other times, she slowly took her duffle bag and went to the bathroom to wash herself up. After doing it, she put on a blue and white striped shirt, denim shorts, a khaki jacket, brown combat boots and a blue beanie, leaving notes of her weavy hair. (Hair S. 4)

She waited for Lydia and then they both went down to breakfast.

-We can go in my car and then come back here so you can take yours- Lydia suggested, Malia just nodded while sipping the rest of her coffee.

After finishing, they went to Lydia's car, her house was something away from school (not as much as Malia's) but it would take some minutes to arrive.

Malia began to feel nervous again, every time she had to go to school was the same. She could not help but thinking things like "Will everything change today?" "What if today he confirms me that if we actually broke up?" "What if he found someone better than me?" "Will he ignore me again today?".

She played nervously with her fingers, trying to focus on something else.

Lydia glanced at her and pressed her lips.

-Nervous? - Lydia said, looking at her for a second, and then turning to the road. Malia only sigh as a yes.- It's like this every time you go to school?

-I can't help it -Malia said simply, with her sight glued to her hands.

-You've got to be patient, Mal- Lydia said, looking her again-You have to give it time, everything will find it's place- She said, turning to the school- And whatever happens, you'll be just fine-said and smiled. Malia looked for a few seconds and gave her best attempt of smile.

They arrived to school and Lydia parked her car. Malia watched from the window to see if everything was "clear". After confirming it, she sighs and got out.

-We have history, right? - Lydia said. Malia nodded.

The day went "normally". Lydia had been glued next to Malia to make sure she didn't feel bad or alone at any time, and Malia hadn't seen Stiles in all day, and indeed it made her feel a little calmer.

Today there was another game of lacrosse, which was actually to resume the game against Devenford Prep, which was interrupted by the Beast last time. So today the coach forced all players (including Stiles and Scott) to train in school hours and warm up for the game, which was going to take time right when school ended.

The last bell rang and Lydia and Malia left the hall, making their way to the lacrosse field.

-Scott- Lydia suddenly said, drawing his attention, while he was arranging things in his locker, already with his uniform on.

Scott smiled at them as they went to him.

-How's the team?- asked Lydia. Malia just stayed attentive to the conversation, it was one of the few times they were talking about normal stuff and no deaths or supernatural creatures.

-Uhm, well I think - Scott said a bit dubious. Lydia pursed her lips and Malia raised an eyebrow.- Kira was part of the team and she was really helpful ... And now that she's not here everything's more difficult. Devenford is pretty good.

-Hey - someone said before Lydia could say anything. Malia turned and felt her heart shrink.

 _Stiles_.

Lydia and Scott smiled, while Malia shifted uncomfortably in her place.

-Are you staying for the game? - Stiles asked Lydia. _Only_ Lydia.

Lydia frowns for one millisecond as she realizes that effectively Stiles _was_ ignoring Malia.

-Yup, and _Malia_ stays also- Lydia replied, noting the name of Malia, as he grabbed her arm.

Malia swallowed.

-Oh, ok.- said looking for just a millisecond to Malia.

She felt like she was going to die.

Again, _ignored_.

-Guess what? Apparently the coach got a replacement for Kira-Stiles continued as if nothing was wrong.

-Scott looked somewhat dubious at the three, he realized that something was definitely wrong between his best friend and his... girlfriend? _Ex_ girlfriend? He didn't know, but decided to say nothing.

-Yeah? Who? - Scott said as he closed his locker and then made his way to the field with the others- I'm sure no one else in school plays lacrosse.

-Don't know- said Stiles- But he looked quite happy about it. I imagine it must be something good.

Scott and Stiles exchanged random stuff about the game while they reached the field.

When they did, before entering, both turned to look at Malia and Lydia.

-Good luck guys- Lydia said with a smile squeezing their shoulders as a sign of support.

Lydia stepped back, and the three stood expectantly for Malia's "good luck".

But she wasn't even _looking_ at them.

Her eyes wide and her sight was glued at something that was right behind them. Lydia gasped in astonishment when she realized what it was.

-Apparently you still suck at this game, because the coach had to beg me to play when I just barely arrived, right? - a voice said, as he grabbed tightly the shoulders of both boys. Stiles shoulder a bit harsher.

Scott and Stiles turned their heads to see who it was. They stud in shock.

- _Isaac_ ?!

 **N.A.**

Hello everyone! I hope you liked it!

Okay, first of all and **ENGLISH ITS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE**! I'm really sorry for typos, this its my first english fic. I published this story today in Spanish, but since most of the teen wolf fandom are from the USA I really wanted to post it in english too and reach the more people I could, so I'm really sorry if you find any mistake, I tried to correct it the best I could

I really wanted to write a fic like this ㈴5 because I'm honestly tired of how bad Stiles treated Malia this whole season(mainly 5b) and was so ungrateful and inattentive to her ...

 _ **I have no idea who will end Malia !**_

Indeed despite the bad treatment of Stiles, I'm still a Stalia shipper .. Because of how much Stiles matters to Malia. But she deserves SO MUCH more.

And the idea of Isaac and Malia just...㈴5 They're so much alike and I'm so in love with Isaac since forever! And they look so damn HOT together.

So ... tell me which of the two should be?

 **STALIA** or **MALISAAC**?

I'll let you _convince_ me who's best for my bby Mal.

Another thing I want to clarify is that there will never be Stydia in this fic. No more than friendship. I'm soooo sorry for stydia shippers, but I cannot just write about them they're SO brother and sister ㈸3 PLEASE dont hate me. You're all allowed to be team Isaacㇴ1

Tell me what you think!

 **COMENT, VOTE, SHARE ETC ... = CHAPTERS.**

Sil-BD9.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything._

 **Guess Who's Back**

 **Chapter 2.**

 _-Isaac_?!- They both exclaimed.

-What did I miss?- Isaac asked with a smirk, looking at both boys. With a surprised smile, Scott gave him a bro hug and patted his back, after all, the last time he was here he was living with him, and even if he was with Allison at that time, he's still like a brother to him, and his beta.

Stiles, on the other hand, was just looking at him slightly surprised. They didn't actually get along, and he was a bit jealous because even thought if Scott was his best friend, Scott and Isaac shared a bond, and he didn't like it very much.

While still bro-hugging Scott, Isaac looked up and gazed at the two girls in front of him. He automatically locked gaze with Malia and slightly smirked, but he went to Lydia first.

-Hey- he said, and gave her a small hug.

-Hey- Lydia answered with a smile, with crystalized eyes. He reminded her of Allison. He reminded her of the last weeks Allison was alive.

They broke the hug, and Isaac immediately turned to the stranger. (For him, obviously).

-And you are?- he said with a wide smirk.

Malia petrified, unable to talk. She opened and closed her mouth, trying so say something, while her face was tomato red.

-She's Malia- Scott answered for her- The coyote girl we rescued, remember?- he asked while smiling at Malia.

-Oh- he said, slightly surprised- And you have been in the pack ever since?- he asked, locking gazes with her again. She slowly nodded- So I _did_ miss much-he smirked- Isaac Lahey, pleasure- he said, while grabbing her hand gently.

-Malia Tate- she said, looking at him directly.

-Mmhmm- Stiles cleared his throat.

Malia immediately let go of her hand, while Isaac barely paid attention to Stiles.

Suddenly, the coach blew his whistle, catching the attention of them all.

-Time to go- Scott said, and went to the field with Stiles. Isaac took one more second to look at Malia and then he joined them.

Lydia couldn't help but smirk widely.

Both girls made their way to the bleachers, taking a sit in the front row.

-Who's him?- Malia asked the second they seated, looking at the three boys warming up on the field.

-Isaac- Lydia answered; fighting a smirk- Didn't you hear?

-Yeah, I mean.. Isaac who? From where?-Malia said.

-He was part of the pack before- Lydia explained- Initially, he was Derek's beta, but then changed sides- she continue, with her eyes on the team- He helped save you when your dad was trying to hunt you.

-Why did he took off?- Malia asked, curious. She didn't remember seeing him before, and she was sure if she had seen him she wouldn't forget that face.

-Uh..- Lydia chest tightened- Tired of Beacon Hills I guess- she lied, she didn't want to tell her that he took off because he couldn't bear being where Allison (his last girlfriend? Love interest?) Died.

-Oh- she just said- Is he good at this?- she asked, pointing with her finger the lacrosse field.

-You'll see- said Lydia, smirking again.

The coach blew his whistle one more time.

-Ok you lazy asses, on the field, now!- Coach screamed.

Both teams went to their positions, Scott leading BHHS's team, and Brett leading Devenford Prep's team.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle one more time, and the game begun.

The girls where a bit nervous, Brett's team was really good, and according to Malia, the only good ones in school where Liam and Scott.

In less than two minutes, Devenford Prep scores.

-Okay, we definitely suck- coach says – Lahey, on the field, now.- he screams, and when Isaac gets off the bench, he grabs him by his shoulder- Go help Dunbar, number 9, and McCall. Save us from the humiliation- he says, and pushes him to the field- Greenburg! Out!- he screams.

Isaac cough's Malia's attention the moment he stepped on the field. He positioned himself near to Scott and Liam.

And suddenly, the whole team changes.

Scott catches the ball, and he passes it to Isaac. Isaac dodges at least five Devenford players, rapidly. He throws the ball to Liam, that lands _exactly_ on his stick.

In one graceful move, Liam scores.

The students star to roar in excitement. Malia's eyes opened up like plates.

If Scott and Liam made a great duo, and managed to make the team win, now with Isaac, they were unstoppable.

The game went on, with a drastic change in BHHS team, they were managing to win Devenford.

Brett was really stressed, like his team.  
Scott, Liam and Isaac were making literally all the game, while the other team members just stood there.

Malia and Lydia were euphoric. They had never seen a game this good.

Malia was astonished, she couldn't keep her eyes off Isaac, and when she could, she looked at Stiles, just planted in his place, not being needed at _all._

If Stiles was a bad player before, he looked even _worst_ know that Isaac was here.

There were just a few seconds left, and BHHS had the ball.

Liam wasn't close to the goal, so he passed to Scott, they could hear the public starting to scream in joy. Scott started to run and dodge some Devenford players, when he was close enough; he passed the ball to Isaac.

Isaac catches it immediately, and he started to run, dodging a lot of players. People started to scream even louder.

He was getting near the goal.

Devenford players started to panic. He landed just in front of the goalie, and with one graceful move, he jumped, and throw the ball.

He scored, for the _fourth_ time.

The coach blew his whistle, the game ended.

The students started to jump and scream, making their way to the lacrosse players, Malia and Lydia did the same.

They started to walk towards the boys, with wide smiles in their faces.

Scott was hugging a few other members of the team, Liam was being congratulated by Hayden and Mason, Isaac was being congratulated by the coach, and surrounded by a large amount of girls. Stiles, on the other hand, was with a big frown on his face.

-Not happy that you won?- Lydia asked Stiles, Stiles turned to her, and gazed for one second at Malia.

-Uh.. Of course I am- he lied, not being able to hide his frown. Lydia smirked mischievously.- It's great-he said, while sliding his duffle bag on his shoulder.

Scott, Liam, Mason and Hayden made their way to them.

-Congrats!- Lydia cheered, squeezing Liam and Scott's shoulders. Malia smiled, congratulating them.

-Thanks girls- Scott said, not being able to contain his happiness.

-Yeah, I can't believe we did that good- Liam said, smiling widely.

-You were great- Hayden said to him, kissing his cheek.

Malia's gaze unconsciously traveled to Isaac.

The second she looked at him, he gazed up to her and smirked. Then, he made his way and passed the other girls, positioning himself in the pack circle, just beside Malia.

-What are we going to do to celebrate?- He ask, looking at the pack, stopping his gaze at Malia.

-Who's him?- Liam said, frowning in confusion. Isaac looked at him, frowning.

-Who the heck it's him?- Isaac asked.

-Maybe we should get updated in that new pizza place- Lydia suggested. Everyone nodded- Anyone needs a ride?

Liam and Hayden raised their hands.

-I need to go get Corey first- Mason said.

-You can go with me- Stiles suggested Liam and Hayden. They nodded.

-I need a ride, too- Isaac said.

-Excellent!- Lydia exclaimed- You can go with me and _Mal_ \- she said, smirking mischievously.

-Great- he said, and smirked at Malia.

Stiles groaned.

-You can go with me too- Stiles said, annoyed.

-In that crappy jeep of yours? Yeah… I think I'll pass- Isaac answered, and winked at him, and then made his way with Lydia and Malia to Lydia's car.

Stiles groaned again.

-

-So..- Isaac started. Lydia was driving, Malia was on the passenger seat, and Isaac was on the back, leaning again both front seats.- Since when the pack it's so big?

-Well..- Lydia said, keeping her eyes on the road- You really missed a lot.

-Can tell- he said- Where's Derek?

-Out of town- Lydia said mechanically. Malia was shifting on her seat, feeling Isaac's gaze on her.

-Doing what?- he asked again, surprised.

-You'll update yourself in no time- Lydia answered, parking her car between Scott's bike and Stiles jeep.

They get out of the car and walk through the door, scanning the place, searching for the others.

They were in a large table besides a window.

Scott, Stiles, Mason and Corey where on one side, while Liam and Hayden where on the other.

Lydia took a seat besides Hayden, Malia besides Lydia and Isaac took the head of the table, in the middle of Malia and Corey.

Lydia immediately notice Stiles discomfort.

They all ordered and talked about random stuff while waiting the food.

-So what made you decide to come back, Isaac?- Scott asked, making all heads turn to Isaac.

-Uhm, well... I talked with Chris last week, and he told me he was going to stay, because there were many problems and also he had to stay and keep an eye on Gerard, that apparently is back-he explained, while the waiter put the food on the table- He told me that I could stay in France if I wanted to, he had no problem with keep on paying the rent and stuff for me, but he told me he'll be happier having me here. He also thought that you'll need more help.. Because according to what he said, you were surrounded by problems not so long ago.

-Uhg... Don't even say it-Mason said, eating his pizza. Isaac stared at him for a few seconds.

-Okay, I still don't know who this people are- Isaac said, with no filter at all, making them slightly uncomfortable.

-Uhm, well.. I'll introduce them all and then I'll tell you what did you miss- Scott said- This is Liam, he got transferred to the school a year ago, and he's a werewolf..-Scott said, pointing Liam.

-And he joined the pack when he realized you were a werewolf too?-Isaac asked.

-N-no...-Scott said, shifting in his place- I uhm... Bite him- he said, slightly ashamed.

- _What_?-Isaac asked, astonished. Liam nodded.- Wow... I thought that would never _ever_ happen..

-It was to save him, not intentionally- Scott explained- Okay, this is his girlfriend, Hayden, she was a... Chimera, but I turned her because she was dying..

-A _what_?-Isaac frowned in total confusion.

-We'll get to that later- Lydia said, and signed Scott to continue.

-Okay... This is Mason, he's normal now... He came with Liam and they are best friends-he said, and then pointed Corey- and this is Corey, his...

-Boyfriend- Mason completed.

-Yeah, and he's a chameleon chimera- Scott ended.

-Oh, okay- Isaac said looking straight to Corey- That's not strange at _all_ \- he said, sarcastically.

-Okay, guys...- Scott said, gesturing to Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey and Malia- This is Isaac, he is an old member of the pack, he's a werewolf, he left last year and was living in France, but now he's back.

-And he's the most negative person on earth, not helpful at all and it's a crazy fan of scarves- Stiles said, looking venomously at Isaac. Malia frown at he's rude comment. Isaac chuckled.

-Still being jelly, huh, Stiles?- he said, smirking- Anyway... To the story now, please.

-

They explained all to Isaac, from the Benefactor, to Kate, Peter, Theo, the Dread Doctors and finally the Beast.  
Malia was thankful they didn't talk about her mother. She could tell that Scott wanted to tell him, but Malia pleaded him with a look, so he didn't.

Isaac talked a bit about his life in France; he told them that he didn't met any werewolf, or sense one.

-Okay- Isaac said when they finish explaining how they defeated the Beast- I definitely missed a _lot_.

After that, they finished eating and paid the bill.

-Mal, Isaac, my mom just text me and she needs me to do something, let's go?- Lydia said, grabbing her purse while getting up.

-Sure- answered Malia, getting up with Isaac.

Stiles was about to complain, but before he could Lydia grabbed Malia's hand.

-Bye bye!- she said, not looking back while dragging Malia with her. - Where do I take you, Isaac?- Lydia asked when they got to the car.

-I'm staying at Beacon Hills hotel today, tomorrow I'm moving with Scott- he answered, leaning in both front seats.

-What about Chris?- Lydia asked in confusion, she was sure that Chris wouldn't have a problem with Isaac staying with him, he actually would like it.

-Uhm, I really don't want to get stabbed while I sleep by Gerard- he said looking at both of them- So better safe than sorry.

-Good point- Malia said, gaining a little surprised smirk from Isaac. She blushed.

-Okay, here we are-Lydia announced.

-Thanks- Isaac said, while getting out of the car.

-Any time- Lydia added. Isaac leaned in Malia's window.

-Bye girls- he said, winking and then walking towards the hotel. Malia blushed even harder.

-Anything on you mind, Mal?- Lydia asked with a mischievous smirk while getting on the road.

-What?- Malia said, slightly embarrassed- No, obviously not. - She immediately defended herself.

-Whatever you say- Lydia teased, with the same smirk.

-

Malia was now driving home, Lydia asked if she could stay again because she really had missed doing that kind of stuff with a friend, but Malia declined, not because she didn't want to, but she didn't have any spare clothes (and she obviously wouldn't wear Lydia's _ultra-mega_ girly clothes) and she didn't want to leave her dad alone for two nights. But she promised to repeat it soon.

She had a _lot_ of stuff on her mind.

She was confused.

Confused by this new pack member, and confused by Stiles annoyance because of Isaac.

They clearly didn't get along before... Or actually, Stiles didn't like Isaac. She was sure Isaac couldn't care less about Stiles.

She couldn't understand why he didn't like him, thought.

For her, he was very interesting.

He was funny, direct, sporty, mysterious and handso- Wait WHAT?  
What in _hell_ she was thinking?!

Maybe there were too many emotions for a day.

Yes, that was it.

She just needed to arrive to her house and sleep, clear her mind.

She arrived and got off the car.

When she got in, she saw her dad watching T.V.

-Hey, pumpkin-he said smiling affectionally- How was your day?

-Great- she said simply.

-How about last night? Did you have fun?- he asked

-Yeah, actually- she said, leaving her stuff on the table- Turns out pj parties _are_ fun.

-That's good to hear-he said, but then he frown his eyebrows slightly, in concern -And Stiles?

Malia felt once again that stupid lump.

-What about him?- she said automatically, trying not to look affected.

-He hasn't been here in a while- he said, explaining.- Is there something wrong?

-No-she said, trying to fool him and failing miserably.

-Mal, you know you can tell me anything- her dad said, stepping towards her. Her eyes began to water.

-We broke up- she said, with cracking voice. His expression saddened, and he went to hug his daughter.

-Oh honey, it's okay- he rubbed her back, while she sobbed hopelessly- It's part of life, Mal- he added- Want me to shoot him? -He said, and Malia chuckled between tears as she denied with her head.-He's the one that's loosing here, you know that?

-Thanks, dad- she said, he kissed her forehead and she went to her room.

For some odd reason, she felt better. 

The other times she cried she felt even worst for being so sentimental, but right now she didn't.

She took a shower, to let all her concerns go with the hot water.

Since things with her and Stiles went downhill, she lost again her capacity to get warm.

It wasn't like when she just turned into human, but it was cold enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

She put on some pjs and jumped to her bed.

Today was _weird_.

Stiles seamed to at least notice her today, but just because Lydia practically rubbed her to his face.

And then there was this new guy.

She _blushed_ a _lot_ of times because of him.

He made her feel uncomfortable.

Malia _never_ felt uncomfortable because of the presence of a guy.

She showered in the boy's restroom at the Eichen House, and Stiles wasn't the only one who saw her, but she didn't care.

She entered several times in the boy's locker room, looking for Stiles or other male members of the pack and she saw various boys naked, but she _didn't care_.

A large amount of guys flirted with her (when Stiles wasn't there), and she usually hit them.

She didn't even got nervous with Stiles.

Sure, now that they are practically lost in space she did, but before that? Never.

But _this_ guy?

He managed to get her to blush with simple _smirks_.

And she blushed _hard_.

Maybe she was going out of her mind.

She tried to close her eyes, but her phone biped.

 _"Remember, DON'T waste opportunities! Lyds-"  
_  
Dammit.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys! Well, this is the second chap, introducing Isaac to the pack. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Again: ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE! Sorry for typos! I'm doing the best I can.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVEWS! Keep posting them please, they inspire me! I'm serious: If I don't get reviews, I don't get inspiration, and if I don't get inspiration, there's no chapters… So use a bit of you time to post one :)**

 **Ok, again:**

 **STALIA OR MALISAAC?!**

 **I let you convince me! I still can't decide**

 **REVIEWS=CHAPTERS!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Sil-bD9**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything._

 **Guess Who's Back.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Malia's alarm went off, and she let out a large groan.

Another _stupid_ day of school.

She didn't want to go, maybe she should pretend she's sick.

-Mal, wake up!-her dad shouted from downstairs. Not a chance to pretend, her dad could read her pretty well.

-I'm up!- She screamed back.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she showered and washed her hair, then she got out and brushed it, but she let it wet. She enjoyed having a fresh sensation in her head, it made her feel lighter.

She put on a loose white tank, denim ripped shorts, black combat boots and she tied up a plaid red shirt on her waist. She grabbed her black canvas backpack and went down to breakfast.

-Hi sweetheart- her father greeted her.

-Morning dad- she said.

-Any plans for today?- he asked.

-Not yet- she answered, she grabbed an apple and a granola bar and went to her car- Bye, dad!

She got in her car and started driving towards the school.

She started to get nervous again. She couldn't help it; even if she tried, her mind unconsciously traveled to Stiles.

This whole thing made her feel terrible.

She arrived to school, got out of her car and made her way straight to her locker.

The school was still celebrating last night's victory, there were a lot of posters, flags and decorations with the school colors.

She saw Stiles in front of his locker, he was talking with Scott, and he seemed a bit annoyed.

She sighed and took her stuff out of her locker, and then made her way to her first class.

Malia was extremely tired, the day went awfully slow, but thankfully, there was just one class left.

She walked to her Chemistry class, that was one of the classes she shared with Scott, Stiles and Kira. Kira was her assigned lab partner for the year, and Scott was Stiles.

She sat on her place and doodled in her notebook while waiting for the teacher.

She sensed Scott and Stiles, they entered and sat down on their place, that was in the left row of tables, she was on the right row.

She forced herself not to look up to them, and continued doodling.

After five minutes, she hears the teacher entering, being followed by Isaac.

-Good afternoon, class- he said, while arranging his stuff, and then looking up to the class.- We have a new student today, that was actually from here about a year ago according to what they told me- he said, gesturing to Isaac- His name's Isaac Lahey, treat him well.

The class silently greeted him, as Isaac scanned the class, and when he saw Malia sitting there, he smirked.

-Okay, Mr. Lahey, go sit with Miss Tate- the teacher said, pointing to Malia.

Malia's face turned crimson.

Stiles groaned.

-What the _heck_ it's Isaac's issue?- He exclaimed to Scott, while sending daggers towards Isaac. Scott looked at Isaac in total confusion, and then turned to Stiles.

-What do you mean?-he asked, frowning.

-I _know_ he's up to something- he said, feeling all his body in burning anger.- I noticed it since yesterday.

-What are you talking about?- Scott asked, while watching Malia and Isaac chatting.

-He just _had_ to sit there, didn't he?- Stiles groaned, pressing his teeth.

-The teacher _send_ him there- Scott said, looking at his best friend in concern.

-Yeah, but why there?- Stiles asked, watching envious at Isaac and Malia.

-Stiles, that was _Kira's_ place; and since she won't be here for a couple months, that seat was available- Scott explained- It was _literally_ the only one available- he added, Stiles scanned the room and he confirmed that it was actually the only free seat.

-Whatever- he said, still pissed.

-Stiles, are you ok?-Scott asked, frowning his eyebrows in concern.

-Why wouldn't I be?- he asked annoyed.

-Um.. does it bother you that Isaac is sitting with Malia?- he said.

- _Why_ would it bother me?- he replied. _"Because she's you girlfriend or ex-girlfriend?"_ Scott thought. He could sense the jealousness of Stiles, and the rage, but he decided to say nothing, because even if he did, Stiles would denied it.

-So we meet again- Isaac said, taking his place next to her.

-Yeah, hi-Malia managed to say.

The teacher gave the instructions and they started to work silently, just exchanging a few words between them, about the assignment.

Silence was bugging Isaac.

-Tell me about you- he suddenly said, surprising her.

-What?- she said, a bit stunned

-Tell me about _you –_ he repeated.

-There's nothing to tell- she replied, not knowing what to say.

-Okay- he said, and then smirked- Let's play 20 questions

-How do we play?-she asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

-We take turns to ask questions and we both reply- he explained.

-Uhm.. Ok, you first- Malia said.

-Okay- the replied, and thought for a few seconds- Favorite color?

-Green, I guess

-Blue- he said, smiling at her- Your turn.

-Uhm… I think you should ask the questions and we both answer- Malia suggested, frowning a bit, Isaac chuckled at her expression.

-Sure- he said- Age?

-18

-Me too- he said smiling- Favorite subject?

-Not math for sure- she said frowning, Isaac chuckled again seeing her adorable expression.

-I don't think I like any either- he said- Favorite food?

-Dee-she stopped and blushed deeply- Pizza, I meant to say pizza.- Isaac started to grin.

-It's _deer_?-he asked, and she pursed her lips, waiting for the humiliation- Why didn't you want to say it?- he said, grinning.

-B-because… someone kind of _suggested_ me to say pizza instead of deer- she said, blushing and wishing to be suctioned to the center of Earth.

-Why?

-Because having deer as a favorite food it's absolutely weird, I guess-she explained.

-What? _Screw_ that person- he said, shaking his head- Why do you care if people think it's weird? You should be able to say what _you_ like.- he explained- If I was 8 years living in the woods and eating deer I was going to be proud to say it- he said starting to smile- Plus, I think it's pretty cool that deer's your favorite food.- he added, and Malia turned tomato red again.

-Thanks-she whispered.

-Any time- he said, smiling.

The bell rang making Malia slightly jump, they both started to gather their things.

Isaac was trying to get her attention again, and before she could get off the table he man up and clear his throat.

-Mind to give me a ride?- He said, looking deep into her eyes. Malia petrified.

-S-sure- she said, blushing deeply.

Stiles was about to get out of his mind.

Isaac spend the _whole_ freaking class chatting, chuckling and gazing at Malia.

But now?

They walked out of the class _together._

It was like his mind was warning him about Isaac and his whole senses were on red code.

He has to do something.

After gathering his things the fastest he could he made his way towards Malia's locker.

Malia's heart was beating like crazy.

She could sense the jealousness some girls sent her.

She never experienced anything like this before.

She was walking besides Isaac, and she could feel his proximity, she could smell his cologne.

She could hear girls bickering too, which just made her blush even harder.

They arrived to her locker and she opened and started arranging her stuff.

-So, you enjoy human life so far?- Isaac asked, trying to make conversation again. Malia was about to answer until…

- _Malia!_ \- some screamed, Malia gazed up, and her heart stopped.

Stiles.

She started trembling, not believing what just happened.

Stiles immediately panicked, but kept walking to them.

-Y-yeah?- Malia managed to say, expectant.

-I… uhm- Stiles tried to say, terrified- I'm here for Isaac actually- he said, Isaac turned to him.

Malia felt his chest tightened. Had she imagined hearing her name?

Tears threatened to fall down her face, but she quickly blinked them away.

-What?- Isaac asked

-Uh.. um..- Stiles panicked again- Scott told me to drive you to the hotel to collect your stuff and then leave you at his house. Isaac was about to complain- Where leaving now- he stated, and started pushing him towards the entrance.

-Bye, Malia!- Isaac waved, Malia blushed and waved him, but she felt so disappointed.

Stiles didn't even said good bye.

Stiles felt like _shit_.

He was an idiot, he knew it.

His heart cracked in a million pieces after watching that disappointed look in her face.

But he couldn't help it.

His thoughts were gone when both boys enter in the jeep.

He started to feel pissed again.

Isaac had that _stupid_ grin on his face that he wanted _so_ badly to smack away.

He knew it was because of her.

They stayed in silence the whole ride to the hotel. Isaac grabbed his stuff and placed them in the jeep, and then he got in.

-What you're up to?- Stiles asked, not containing himself.

-What are you talking about?- Isaac asked in confusion.

-I know you're up to something- Stiles stated. Isaac chuckled loudly

-It's just me, or you dislike me even more than before?- Isaac asked with a smirk.

-Shut up.- Stiles replied, frowning.

-It's because you think Lydia's going to pay more attention to me than to you?- He asked, chuckling. Stiles rolled his eyes.

-I'm over that-he stated.

-Well, it was about _damn_ time- he said, pretending to be proud- Did you find another girl, then?- he asked, smirking

-None of your business.-Stiles said

-Oh… Maybe you _did_ find one but she friendzoned you, didn't she?-Isaac said, chuckling again.

- _None_ of your damn business- Stiles said again. Isaac lifted up his hands in surrender.

A few minutes later, they arrived to Scott's house, and Stiles practically threw Isaac out of the jeep, and when he got out, Stiles speeded to his house.

-Hey- Scott said, opening the door for Isaac

-Hey- Isaac answered, while Scott help him with her luggage.

-How did you get here?- Scott asked.

-What are you talking about?- Isaac asked confused- You asked Stiles to drove me here

-Wh-OH!- Scott quickly covered up his best friend- Oh, yeah.. Sorry, I totally forgot.

Stiles lied Isaac.

But why would Stiles want to drive Isaac anywhere?

Something was definitely going on.

-What are your plans for today?- Scott asked.

-Uhm, I would rest a bit and then go to Deaton's-Isaac replied.

-To Deaton's?- Scott frowned- Why?

-Chris wanted him to check on me since it's been a year since I fight and get hurt and stuff, to see if anything changed.

-Oh, okay- Scott said, and let Isaac to rest.

Malia was left confused because of Stiles at the school.

What in hell was happening?

Why was he so rude with her?

-Mal?- a voice asked from behind, Malia turned and saw Lydia standing in front of her- What are you still doing here? You usually rush to your house when the bell rings.

-I got distracted- she said

-You sure?- Lydia asked a bit concerned, Malia smiled and nodded at her. Lydia smiled back.- What are you going to do today?- She asked

-Ugh, I have to study math first because I have a test next week and I still suck- she groaned.

-Do you have my notes?

-Yeah, your _actual_ notes and not a dead pool code- She giggled, Lydia rolled her eyes and chuckled- After that, I have to go to Deaton's

-Why?- Lydia asked, frowning a bit.

-He wants to check how I am since I _stole_ my mother's powers- Malia explained- He wants to see how many power I have now

-Oh, that's great!- Lydia exclaimed- Let me now tomorrow! Bye Mal!- she said, and walked towards her mother's office.

-Bye, Lydia!- Malia replied, closed her locker, and made her way to her car.

Malia drove in silence, deep in thought. She analyzed the whole situation for a bazillion time, trying to find answers, and failing, like always.

She arrived to her house and noticed her dad wasn't there; maybe he was still as his job.

She prepared herself a sandwich and went upstairs, to study.

Maybe the only good thing about not talking to Stiles was that she actually was able to study, without getting distracted.

She was improving in this whole study thing, slowly, but improving.

She studied for like two hours straight, without thinking in her problems for the first time.

She was calculating a problem when her alarm went off.

She picked up her phone, and read a "Deaton" memo notification. Time to go.

She changed her clothes and put something more comfortable, since maybe she was going to run and stuff for Deaton to measure her powers.

She put some long black yoga pants, and a slightly oversized crimson pullover, and black nikes.

She went down stairs and greeted her dad before making her way to her car.

It was already dark when she arrived, and thankfully she didn't saw any cars parked outside, she wanted to do this quick.

She entered throw the "staff" door, without even knocking.

-Hi Deat-OH GOD-she blushed hard and turned around. She immediately regrets not knocking.

Deaton was there… examining a bare chested Isaac.

 _ **A.N.**_

 _FINALLY I was able to post it! I tried posting it before but I wanted to correct it the best I could, and I ran out of time because I had to go to college…_

 _I really hope you like it!_

 _First of all: THANK YOU for all your great reviews, and PLEASE keep posting them. ( I swear, every time I receive a new one ideas start to flow, and more ideas means more chapters in less time!)_

 _Second, I wanted to clarify a few things:_

 _-For Stalia shippers: I KNOW you want more Stalia, but Stiles and Mal are in a difficult situation now, and I can't just make them kiss and hug out of nowhere, that's why right now it's mostly Malisaac, BUT Stiles it's starting to get jealous, so just be a little more patient and keep voting for your ship._

 _-That DOES NOT means that Malia's going to end up with Stiles, I still have no idea who is going to win her ;) Because I just love both ships so much. Every time I read a review I'm like "Ohhh, this one says stalia, maybe Stiles should win…" and then "Omg this one wants Malisaac, they are perfect for each other!" So, yeah… keep voting, maybe (MAYBE) the ship that gets more votes would win._

 _But actually I'm trying to figure who's going to be better for Malia, so you can vote and tell me why should your ship be endgame_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN: ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE SORRY FOR TYPOS!**_

 _Also: you can follow me on Tumblr: Sil-bD9_

 _And on Instagram ( I just created an account): sil_bd9_

 _ **STALIA OR MALISAAC?!**_

 _ **REVIEWS=CHAPTERS!**_

 _Sil-bD9_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything._

 **Guess Who's Back.**

 **Chapter 4.**

-Hi deat- OH GOD- she blushed hard and turned around. She immediately regrets not knocking.

" _SHIT SHIT SHIT_ " Malia thoughts, closing her eyes strongly and pressing her lips.

-Oh, hey Malia- Deaton says, oblivious to the situation- Don't worry, I'm almost done with Isaac, then we can get started.

Malia inhales deeply and slowly turns around, watching how Isaac it's trying hard to hide his laughter.

-Okay Isaac, one more test and we're done here- Deaton says, picking his scalpel.

-What are you doing?- Malia says, trying to ignore Isaac's deep gaze.

-I'm just checking his supernatural abilities- Deaton explained- Pretty much the same test I'm going to do with you- he said, and turned to Isaac, pointing his scalpel at his arm- Ok Isaac, let me know if it hurts more than normal.

Deaton looked at Isaac's arm, and then pressed the scalpel to his skin, making a large cut through the arm.

Isaac inhaled deeply, but stood still, looking at the scalpel.

Malia slightly frowned, looking at the blood flowing on his arm.

Deaton took away the scalpel, and observed Isaac's arm, that quickly cure itself.

-Looks like not hurting yourself badly for over a year made your body heal faster than before.- he said, as the wound healed completely- You're better than I expected, Isaac- Deaton smiled to him- But I recommend you to train with Scott, to be ready if anything happens.

-Sure- Isaac said, as he slowly slid his shirt back on, gazing at Malia.

-Okay, Malia, your turn- Deaton said.

-Why do you need an ability test?- Isaac asked in confusion-It's something new in the pack or..

-Malia acquired more power a week ago- Deaton said, Isaac looked at Malia and observed her, as she blushed.

-How?- he asked, more confused than before. Deaton was about to answer him but Malia stopped him.

-Long story- she said, a bit overwhelmed. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

-Let's do some speed test first- Deaton said, and signed Malia to follow him, Isaac followed both of them.

Deaton set the treadmill that was in one of the animal clinic's room, there was a lot of gym equipment too.

-Hop in-Deaton said, Malia obeyed- ran as fast as you can, as long as you can- Deaton instructed, Malia nodded.

For about twenty minutes, Malia ran as fast as she could, not breaking a sweat.

Deaton and Isaac where looking at her shocked.

-You can stop now, Malia- Deaton said.

-What? Why? I'm not tired yet.- Malia said. She looked at both of them, Deaton was amazed and Isaac was petrified, with his gaze plastered on her, not even blinking.

Deaton set off the treadmill and took notes in the medical report.

-Okay- he said stunned- So, humans can run 64km/hour tops, lycanthropies 69km/hour tops... and you just made 73km per hour.

-Holy shit- Isaac exclaimed, Malia blushed and said nothing.

-Pretty amazing- Deaton said- Well, now a strength test.

Deaton made her do several strength tasks, including lifting, pushing, and breaking stuff.

Deaton and Isaac stared at her in amazement through every task.

Deaton came to the conclusion that now she had the strength of a male beta lycanthropy or an female alpha lycanthropy, which was much more strong than before.

Deaton made more tasks of control, power measurement and healing.

-Okay- Deaton said, finishing the medical report- Since it's natural to werecoyotes to receive one part of the power from the parents, the normal werecoyote supernatural ability is equal to a werewolf of the same gender supernatural ability.- Deaton explained to both of them- Werewolves are born or turned with the power without "stealing" from the parents or the alpha that transformed them.

Malia nodded, while Isaac was trying to figure what the hell he was talking about.

-So, the amount of your powers before was normal. But now, you have equal abilities to a male beta werewolf or a female alpha werewolf. But, you are way faster than any kind of alpha werewolf, witch it's the most surprising thing.- Deaton said- But still, you're struggling with control. You are used to the amount of power you had before, so now, when you try to punch something to hurt it, you end destroying it, you don't measure your abilities, and that's concerning.- Deaton said, worried.

-What am I gonna do?- Malia asked.

-You will have to practice- Deaton replied- Practice hard.- he stated, and Malia nodded. Then Deaton turned to Isaac.

-Since you're healing faster than normal, it's going to be better if you practice with her- Deaton suggested- It's actually going to better to both of you. Since I know Scott wouldn't hurt you and you need to feel threatened.- Deaton said while looking at Isaac- Malia its going to be a threat for you, she can control her powers, and maybe she's going to hurt you even if she doesn't wants to.- he added- And it's better for Malia since she needs to learn control. Are you okay with it?

Malia swallowed. " _Oh fuck_ " she thought, while blushing a bit. Isaac was trying really hard not to grin like the Cheshire cat.

-Yeah-Malia replied.

-Absolutely- Isaac said smirking.

-Good, we're done then- Deaton smiled- I'll like to see you two in one month- he added, and walked to TE reception of the animal clinic.

Both of them stayed in silence for a few seconds, and then both turned to each other, both blushing slightly.

-I... Umm, do you need a ride? - Malia tried to sound normal. Isaac smiled at her.

-If it's not a problem- he said, smirking playfully. Malia shook her head trying not to blush once again.

-

Stiles was so confused.

And he felt so _guilty._

He didn't understand his _own_ behavior.

Why he was being such a jerk with Malia?

Why was he ignoring her like she didn't even existed?

He was afraid.

When all the Donovan stuff happened, he panicked.

When Scott didn't believe him, he felt like Jack the Ripper. That he was guilty.

He had that feeling when you were feeling bad, wanted to feel even worst.

It was kind of unconscious action, but he wanted to feel worst, he wanted to feel alone, he wanted to feel like no one understood him.

So he pushed everyone away.

He had a tiny reason to push Scott away, because he listened to Theo, but it still was Stiles fault.

If he told Scott what happened to Donovan, Scott was going to understand, he was going to believe him, but he didn't. And Theo got to Scott first.

But he didn't have any fucking reason to push Malia away.

He knew that when she said that she didn't care about the situation with Donovan, she didn't mean 'I don't care that you killed someone I don't care of you feel guilty' or something like that. He knew that she meant that she didn't care if he didn't told her when it happened, that she didn't care what the other people said about it, she was going to believe him, that's why even though she knew from the start what happened, she didn't pushed him or confront him, she gave him time. Because she understood.

He might have killed Donovan in self-defense, but she killed her family because she was out of control.

Her situation was way worst.

And still, he pushed her away.

The moment he got out of her car, he knew that he was leaving her in doubt, he knew that she wasn't going to understand what in hell was happening, that she was going to feel guilty about everything, even when she did nothing.

He thought about her a bazillion times, she didn't left his mind even a second.

During the whole problem of the Dread Doctors and stuff, he was crazy worried about her, but he decided to pretend he wasn't. Why? Who knows...

He told himself that when everything ended he was going to go to her, and tell her that he was just overwhelmed, and that he was worried about her, and that he wanted to be with her again.

But he didn't.

And he did not have an answer for that either.

He knew that she was feeling terrible about it, he knew that she wanted so badly to ask him if they were together or not, if she did anything wrong.

He knew but he didn't do anything about it.

He just _abandoned_ her.

And now, his whole world was upside down.

That son of a bitch came.

And he landed his eyes on _her._

And she seemed to enjoy his company.

It was driving Stiles crazy.

He wanted to grab her and claim her and tell Isaac to stay the hell away from her.

But he couldn't.

Why?

He didn't know, but he just _couldn't._

He didn't know what to do.

What he _did_ know, is that he doesn't make something quick, he's going to lose her.

Forever.

-

-Where to?- Malia asked, trying to concentrate. Isaac's scent was distracting her.

-Scott's- Isaac said, with his gaze on her- Mind to tell me how did you get more powers? - he asked, that stuff was still confusing him. Malia sighted, but nodded.

-A few weeks after I turned into human and became part of the pack I founded out I was adopted.- Malia started- Turns out my father was Peter Hale.

-Wait _what?!-_ Isaac interrupted her, shocked. Malia giggled slightly.

-Yeah, believe it or not- she said- Anyway, later I figured that my mother was someone known as the Desert Wolf- she said, with her eyes on the road- We tried to find her, and we figured that she was kind of an assassin.

-Oh, that's great- Isaac said sarcastically.

-I know, right?- Malia said sarcastically- then, the Dread Doctors came to town and turns out when you read the book about them you have some sort of flashback. Mine was that time I was in the car with my mom and sister.

-The night of the accident?- Isaac asked, Malia nodded.

-She was there- she said, feeling a little lump on her throat- She was there for me, she was trying to kill me, so she started shooting the car, causing me to transform, making me lose control and kill my family- she said, Isaac looked at her with pity. - Then, Braeden came and told me she was looking for me because she wanted to kill me, for my powers. Resuming, we fought and I ended taking her powers away. And now we are here.

-Wow- Isaac said- where is she now?

-With some group of hunters- Malia said to him.- Here we are- Malia announced, stopping at the front of Scott's house.

-Oh- Isaac said, and turned to her- Thanks, Malia- he said, looking deeply at her, causing her to blush.

-Any time- she said, eyes locked on his.

-Good night- he said, and got out of the car.

Isaac made his way to the door, and when the door opened Malia turned back to the road, while Isaac watched her.

-Was that Malia's car?- asked Scott, a bit shocked. Isaac turned to him trying to hide his dumb grin.

-Yeah-he said, getting into the house.

-What were you doing with her?- Scott asked, concerned.

-She was at Deaton's- Isaac explained, oblivious to Scott concerned frown.- And she offered me a ride.

-Deaton was checking her new abilities?-Scott asked.

-Yeah- Isaac replied, and then turned to face Scott- God man, she's so fucking _gorgeous.  
_  
Ok, Stiles was in a big trouble.

-Yeah, she is- Scott agreed- Uh... You... Like her?- Scott asked, afraid of his answer.

-I don't know- Isaac said with a dumb smile- I mean, she's beautiful, and so strong and that kind of badass girl... But I want to get to know her better- Isaac said, Scott pursed his lips, he knew that Isaac actually liked her, but he was worried about Stiles, this was going to torn him apart.- If I realize that I really do like her, I want to make things right for the first time- he said, looking at the floor.

-That's great- Scott said, he actually didn't know what was best for all. He knew that Stiles treated Malia like shit, even though if she tried so hard to make things even better, so save his dad, to make him proud.

So he didn't know who was better for Malia.

He just knew that she deserved better.

-

- _Hello?_ \- Lydia answered

-Hey

- _Scott?_ \- Lydia asked a bit surprised- _it's everything alright?  
_  
-We kind of have a problem- Scott said.

 **A.N.  
**  
 _Heeeeey guys!_

 _Chapter 4 is here FINALLY. I really wanted to post this one as fast as I could, and even if I revised it a bazillion times, please forgive me if you found some mistakes because_ _ **ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE!**_ __

 _So, yes... I know there was too much malisaac in this chapter (I love it) but as I said in chapter 3 I can't rush stalia, because they have so many issues going on... But now you know how Stiles feels about this entire situation, and (maybe) he's going to realize soon his mistakes..._

 _And, Scott is worried about this situation, worried about his three friends and how this little situation is going to affect the pack... Since we know how Stiles and Isaac are..._

 _Ok, you should keep voting for your Favorite ship because_ _ **I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS IS GOING TO END AND I NEED HELP**_

 _ **STALIA**_ _ **or**_ _ **MALISAAC?!  
**_ _  
Please REVIEW and SHARE! I swear that your reviews are what make me write even faster!_

 _Oh! And thank you SO VERY MUCH for the super sweet comments they make me so happy!_

 _ **REVIEWS= CHAPTERS!  
**_ _  
Sil-bD9._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything._

 **Guess Who's Back.**

 **Chapter 5.**

After another long day, school was finally over. But, unluckily for Malia, there was a pack meeting at Scott's house.

Yesterday has been completely weird for her.

After leaving Isaac at Scott's house, she couldn't get him out of her head.

He was just _different_.

Those deep blue sky eyes you could literally get drown in, with his long blonde eyelashes, his cheery full lips, and his dirty blonde curly hair. She doesn't remember ever seeing such a handsome guy like him.

He distracted her, he made her feel uncomfortable.

Not the kind of uncomfortable that you don't like to be near one person.

It was the kind of uncomfortable when you want to know if your hair looks good, if your clothes made you look fat, if you had anything between your teeth. That 'uncomfortable' when you didn't want to say anything wrong or stupid in front of that person.

She didn't understand this feeling.

But even though she felt like that in front of him, she also felt like he could see right throw her. She couldn't hide anything from him. It was like every time he looked at her, he knew exactly what she felt.

And in some kind of way, she liked this.

But the mayor reason she liked this, was because he easily distract her from Stiles.

She still, every time she wasn't doing something, thought about Stiles.

About those milk chocolate eyes used to look at her, about how her fingers brushed that sexy messy hair of his, about how her eyes drifted unconsciously to his cute snub nose, and mostly: how those soft lips used to kiss her.

But every time she got lost in deep thought about him, her mind always found a way to how Stiles made fun of Isaac that night at the pizza place.

Isaac didn't seem bothered by Stiles, but he didn't over enjoyed his company either. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed a bit jealous about him, he surely didn't like his presence.

She should ask Lydia about their relationship.

She got to her car, and drove to Scott's house.

She didn't understand the point of this meeting.

As far as she knew, there wasn't any problem in Beacon Hills at the moment, so she wanted to avoid any possible encounter with Stiles.

But Lydia insisted… so, whatever.

Scott's door was unlocked, so she entered and saw everyone ant the living room.

Isaac gazed up immediately, and send her a timid smile, which she responded discretely.

She sat beside Lydia on one of the couches.

Everyone was there, except for Corey.

Lydia and Malia where in one couch, on a couch that was in front of them where Scott between Stiles and Isaac, and Hayden, Liam and Mason where in chairs.

Stiles gazed Malia for a moment, full of regret in his eyes, Malia pretended she didn't notice it.

-Why are we here?-Liam asked, confused as always.

-Well, since we're free at the moment and it most likely don't last long- Lydia started, gaining the attention of everyone- I decided to do a party next Friday.

Mason, Liam, and Hayden cheered, Scott and Isaac grinned, Stiles brushed his fingers through his hair, since he didn't liked parties, Malia just stayed in her place, not knowing exactly how to react.

They talked about the party for like 20 minutes. Well, mostly Mason and Lydia, giving ideas, planning the games, and deciding for snacks and drinks. Stiles was ignoring the subject, and stole a glance at Malia every once in a while, Scott and Isaac listened to Lydia and Mason and gave some ideas too, Liam and Hayden were chatting sweetly between tem, and Malia was completely distracted resting her head in her hand, oblivious to the whole situation.

Everything was calm until.

-So, Mal- Lydia said, with a mischievous grin, catching the attention of the pack- How your date with Deaton went?

Scott started panicking. He knew what Lydia was doing.

-Great I guess- Malia replied, feeling the intense gazes of Isaac and Stiles.

-You went because of your powers?-Mason asked, informed as always. Before Malia could respond, Lydia answered for her.

-Yes she did!-Lydia exclaimed, Scott started to make her signals to stop- And she found _ISAAC_ there!-She said, noting his name.

Malia flushed crimson.

Stiles started fuming.

Scott started to feel desperate.

-And then…- Lydia continued, Scott cleared loudly his throat trying to stop her- She drove him to Scott's house!- no avail.

- _What?_ \- Stiles said, not being able to stop his mouth.

- _YES!_ \- Lydia said, pretending to be as casual as ever, grinning deviously. Stiles gazed at Scott angry as ever, and Scott gulped.

 _Oh shit._

-Isn't she such a good person?- Lydia continued, Malia felt like she was going to explode.- Isaac, tell us, did you saw Malia's test?- Lydia asked, pretending to be innocent. Stiles started to press his knuckles.

-Um.. yeah- Isaac said, a bit confused by the situation.

Mason, Liam and Hayden watched in total confusion the abnormal situation.

" _This isn't going to end well"_. Scott though, feeling the boiling anger of his best friend rising.

-Tell us about it- Lydia said, Scott could see the horns growing in her head.- Was she good?

-Y-yeah- Isaac said, blushing even harder- She's amazi- I MEAN she _was_ amazing, amazing in her tasks obviously!-Isaac was completely out of his comfort zone, Lydia was clearly playing with his poor mind.

-OF COURSE she was amazing- Lydia said, having Isaac wrapped around her finger- And she's amazing too, isn't she? So beautiful, so strong, such a badass girl.. don't you agree?

Isaac was red as ever equally to Malia.

" _FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY I EVEN TOLD HER?!"_ Scott was about to scream, Lydia was messing with the three of them.

-Y-yeah.. of course-Isaac said, like he was being mind controlled, Malia felt her heart trying to get out of her chest. Stiles groaned loudly

-Um.. _what's_ happening here?- Liam asked, as he watched astonished the situation.

-And you were doing some tests too, didn't you?- Lydia asked, Scott felt he was going to be assassinated by his best friend- Mal, how was Isaac in his tests? Did you saw _anything?_ \- Lydia asked suggestively, Isaac gulped and started to feel the temperature increase in his body, Lydia was a freaking witch.

-Uh.. j-just one test- Malia said, wasn't Lydia supposed to be her friend?! What in _hell_ was she doing?!

-I bet he was _great-_ Lydia responded- Isaac was always such a strong werewolf, and so brave, and so badass..- Lydia said, pretending to be oblivious to all.

-Okay, _we get it_ \- Stiles said, clutching his teeth.

-And he's so _good_ fighting- Lydia continued, ignoring Stiles- and he's _definitely_ handsome, isn't he, Mal?

- _Lydia-_ Stiles whispered enraged, Scott felt like he was going to die.

Mason, Liam and Hayden watched the scene shocked.

-And now, you're going to _train_ with him!- Lydia added, smirking deviously at Stiles- I bet he's an _excellent_ professor.

Ok, that was it.

- _What_?-Stiles said not containing himself any longer. Malia looked at him for the first time- Why don't you train with Scott, since his the _fucking alpha_?- he said, looking totally angered at her, Malia tried to say something.

-Deaton thinks it's better because we both need training- Isaac answered for her, not liking how Stiles was looking at her.

-I didn't ask _you_ \- Stiles hissed, and turned to Malia once again, waiting for her response.

-Well you aren't asking her very nicely- Isaac interrupted again. How he _dare_ to look at her that way?

-Mind your fucking own stuff- Stiles responded, getting angrier by the second, as he gazed at Malia once again. Malia furrowed her eyebrows. Isaac was right, he wasn't asking nicely.

-Isaac already answered you- Malia sassed, frowning at him. Stiles snapped. Was she _defending_ him?!

-Train with Scott- Stiles ordered her, hissing.

-Deaton said tha-Lydia tried to say.

-I'm talking to _her._ -Stiles stopped her. Why was everybody minding THEIR stuff?

-Stiles-Scott said, Stiles ignored him- _Stiles_.- he said once again, Stiles gazed at him- If Deaton said it would be better I think they better train with each other..- Scott added, Stiles scoffed and stood up.

-Whatever, I'm leaving- he said, he went out and shoot the door.

-Intense- Mason said, Liam and Hayden nodded.

Scott walked to Lydia and signed her to follow him to the kitchen.

-What?- She said, smiling innocently.

-You _know_ what!- Scott whispered-shouted- Why did you do that?!

-Oh, come on..- Lydia said shrugging- It wasn't _that_ bad

-Hell yeah it was!- Scott exclaimed- One more minute and Stiles was going to jump at Isaac!- he said, still on panic- Why on _earth_ you did that!

- _Because_ \- Lydia said, smirking- Stiles needs to wake the fuck up and realize his mistakes.

-So you're just _using_ Isaac?- Scott asked.

-Of course not!- Lydia defended herself, slightly offended- I like Isaac and I _like him_ for Malia. I just don't want Stiles to blame me if they start going out; so I'm giving him the chance to win her back, and to say 'you wasted your chance idiot' if he loses her. And if he loses her he won't be able to object anything.- She explained- I'm being such _good_ friend by giving him the opportunity to clean all the shit he has done.

-You just started a freaking war- Scott said- Even though I told you just _yesterday_ that I was concerned about how this is going to affect the pack!

-The war was going to get started sooner or later- Lydia shrugged- The sooner the better. Malia is suffering so fucking much because of Stiles stupidity, and miraculously Isaac it's distracting her and occupying her mind now, so if Isaac makes her happy, _I'm happy_.

-How do you even know that?- Scott objected.

-Oh, come on, Scott- Lydia said- Didn't you see them? All looking like little tomatoes, stealing glances and stuff, are you blind?

-Ok, whatever, but what about Stiles?-Scott asked.

-If he's smart enough he's going to fight for her. He's got the advantage of knowing her more than Isaac does, and she's _still_ in love with him, he just need to stop being a dick.

-Guess you're right- Scott said- I really want Malia to be fine. She's been through much.- He said, realizing that he's not in favor of anyone, not even his best friend. He wanted the best for her.

-Me too-Lydia said, smiling sadly.

-I'm going to Stiles house- Scott announced- I bet he wants to kill me

When Scott took Lydia to the kitchen the living room stayed in deep silence. Isaac glanced at Malia, and Malia stared at the floor, confused and sad, while the other three remaining members of the pack gazed at the both of them, waiting for them to do something.

Isaac glanced at the three of them, ordering them to leave the room immediately, they stood in that very instant and went to the other living room.

Isaac glanced at Malia once again. She was sad and confused, playing with her hands. He pressed his lips and took a seat beside her.

-Hey- he said, smiling slightly at her, she glanced up and smiled a bit sad.

-Hey- she replied.

-Are you okay?- he asked

-Y-yeah, of course- she said immediately. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows remembering how Stiles treated her.

-He's a jerk for treating you like that-he said, she gulped- What's his deal, anyway?

Malia's heart pounded fast. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that Stiles was her boyfriend, that he dumped her for no reason at all, and that she was still waiting like an idiot for him to come back. She didn't wanted to tell him that Stiles has been treating her like shit all this weeks, she didn't want to sound like a _demoiselle in distress_ , she didn't want to sound weak and stupid. She dint want him to know how delusional she was.

-I don't know-she just said, trying hard to hide her deception.

-You can't let anybody treat you like that- Isaac said- He can't order you to do anything, he can't demand you like that.- he added, Malia looked deep into his eyes, and she felt so thankful to him, thankful for his words, and how they make her feel. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

-Thanks- she said- and I know.. I was just a bit shocked at first- she explained, which was true.

-It's okay- he said- Next time I'll beat him- he added, and they both chuckled.

She look at him again, observing him.

He did the same.

He could swore she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Yes, Allison was beyond beautiful, and he did love her so much. But Malia? Malia was different. She was so _unique_ , so feisty, so strong, so imposing and wild. She was really completely different from other girls, an enigma to him from the moment he saw her, and he wanted to discover every inch of her soul.

For the first time he felt like _this_ for a girl.

He studied the features of her face; those big hazel eyes with the longest and darkest eyelashes he ever saw, that cute little nose she has, giving her an air of sassiness, and _those_ lips. Rosy, soft, and full. She was just perfect in every way.

When Malia realized he was analyzing her she blushed slightly. Isaac smiled to her and she smiled back, trying to hide the embarrassment.

-I should probably go- she said, trying hard to not get any redder- I need to study math- she explained, he nodded with a dumb look in his face.

-Sure!- he said, and escorted her to the door- Good night- he said. Trying to control the urge to kiss her.

-Good night, Isaac- she said, and went to her car.

He's screwed.

Scott was in front the Stilinski's door, he gulped and knocked.

-Hey Scott- the Sheriff greeted, and let him in- Any idea of what's going on with our friend up there?-He asked, signing upstairs.

-It's that bad?- Scott asked, concerned, the Sheriff sighted.

-Go see for yourself-he said, and patted his back.

Scott inhaled deeply and went to Stiles room.

-Stiles?- he said as he knocked the door, he didn't answer, but he was there, he could feel him- Can I come in?- Scott asked once again, but no avail.

He opened the door and saw Stiles laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with his arms behind his neck.

-What do you want?- he said, still angry as ever. Scott could see his eyes were a bit red, maybe he was crying before.

-I wanted to check on you-He said, trying not to anger him more- Look, Lydia was-

-Why didn't you tell me?- he asked, interrupting him. Scott just stood quietly for some seconds.

-It wasn't the big deal, Stiles- Scott excused himself- She just offered him a ride because they were in the same place, and Isaac doesn't have a car.

 _-So?-_ Stiles said, getting angry again- It _IS_ a big deal, and I'm pretty sure he _FORCED_ her, why in hell didn't you tell me, Scott? Aren't we supposed to be "best friends"?!-he was screaming now. How could he say that? Isaac wasn't like that and even if he was, Malia wasn't going to let anyone force her.

-What are you saying, Stiles? Of course he didn't force her!- Scott said- I don't know what's your deal with Isaac, but he's not like that!

- _Yeah right_! - he said, sarcastically- Fuck you, Scott- Scott was stunned. But that was enough, time to open Stiles eyes.

-You know what? There's _other_ reason why I didn't told you- he said hissing.

-Oh yeah?- he said sarcastically- Why?

-Because she's not your girlfriend anymore.- Scott said. Stiles paled, not believing his words. Not believing he had say that to him.

-You don't know _shit_ about that- he said, feeling a bit betrayed.

-Yes I know, Stiles. _She_ told me. She told me that time when she was trying to find that chimera to save YOUR dad, remember? That time when you didn't want me to call her? When you ignored her even though she _did_ found that chimera and she practically was the one that saved your dad? That day, she told me that you two "kind of broke up".

Stiles looked at him in silence, ashamed.

-I thought that it was just going to be temporarily, that it was just because we were so full of problems, but every day after that I watched you ignore her, pretending she didn't even existed, even when we resolved everything you kept on ignoring her. Every day after that, I felt how sad she was, and I knew you _did know_ that too, and still did nothing to make her feel slightly better, or at least told her your relationship was over.

Stiles didn't know what to say, Scott was right. Right in every way.

-So don't get pretend to be offended now, or demand _anything_ \- Scott said, turning to leave- She's not _yours_ anymore.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys! Oh god I love this chapter so fucking much! I literally wrote it without stopping! The Ideas just kept on coming and I'm so happy about it!**

 **Ok, first of all, as always: ENGLISH ITS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE IM SO SO SORRY FOR TYPOS.**

 **Second: I KNOW I made Stiles suffer so much in this chapter, but I love it, I just love making him suffer a bit… or a lot (I know I'm going to hell I already made peace with it) PLUS he deserved it, sorry not sorry.**

 **Third: I KNOW this is a malisaac chapter also but I already explained, so if you didn't saw the explanation it's on chapter 3 in the a.n.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :( I received so little the last chapter… I don't even know if you like this so please let me know so I can continue doing this or I maybe just delete it if you don't like it.**

 **Thanks for the ones who reviewed!**

 **You can follow me on Tumblr (silbd-9) and/or instagram (sil_bd9) to receive notifications or to be updated!**

 **REVIEWS (OR COMMENTS)=CHAPTERS!**

 **Sil-bd9**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday today.

Yesterday, they had that strange and _intense_ pack meeting.

Malia didn't want to think about it, she really wanted to stop worrying for at least one day. She wanted to focus on herself at least for one minute, to think on her future, on what she was going to do after finishing school, there was only a few months left, and she didn't have any slightly idea of what was she going to do.

She was actually desperate. She didn't even know what collages were avaibable for her, or how to apply to them.

What she did know, and what her mind tell her every damn time she thought about her future was that she wasn't part of Stiles vision anymore.

And that tore her apart.

When they were together, they didn't actually talked much about 'the future', but they decided to go to the same collage, to stick together.

And she didn't even remember the names of the options they had, Stiles was the one in charge of that, he was helping her choose her career, he was helping her with the files and papers that the different universities asked, he was searching for apartments for both of them, even for jobs.

That was before the Dread Doctors came to town, and helped destroying Malia's world.

Now she was completely lost.

She felt like when she was just turned into human.

She brushed her thoghts aside and made her way to the usual table the pack use to lunch.

 _"Oh great"_ she thought, only Stiles and Lydia were there.

She could see both laughing about something, both of them oblivious to their surroundings.

Malia always had that strange feeling when it comes to them, like feeling a bit sick to her stomach. She didn't know why, thought.

She sat quietly besides Lydia, not wanting to interrupt them.

They both stopped and gazed up, Lydia with a welcoming smile, and Stiles with a slightly pissed and uncomfortable look.

-Hey, Mal- Lydia greeted- We were just talking about collage with Stiles- she said, Malia gazed for one millisecond to Stiles, without saying anything- Turns out were interested in the same one-she said with a sincere smile, Malia felt a knot forming in her throat.

Okay, if Stiles was telling Lydia where he was going, it definitely means that they indeed broke up. He was making plans without her.

She locked gazes with Stiles, but she decided not to be weak, she gulped hard, attempting to made the knot disappear.

-That's great- she said, putting on her best smile.

-Yeah, it is! So we won't be alone there- she said, smiling slightly- Have you decided where you're going yet?

-Uh.. nope, not yet- she said, which was entirely true.

-And any profession you're interested?-Lydia asked again.

-Nope- she said, while she took out of her bag her homemade food.

-Oh-Lydia said a bit preoccupied for her- You should go and talk with my mom- she suggested- She's gonna show you all the options and the different carreers that are avaivable

-Yeah, maybe I should- she responded in a monotone voice, she really didn't want to have this conversation right now. It was even worst with Stiles there. Who by the way was eyeing her deeply.

-Oh! And maybe you should ask her where some other students are going! So you can find a partner and don't be by yourself!- she added, cheerily. Okay, that was it. The lump in her throat began to form once again, bigger than ever.

A partner? She didn't want a partner. She wanted Stiles. Her partner is Stiles.

Or at least it was supposed to be him.

She did not want anyone else.

The tears started to burn in her eyes, threatening to fall in any second.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it this time.

She took the last of strength she had left and tried to inhale deeply.

-I-I'm gonna go- she tried to say- I'm not hungry and I have to do something for my next class, see you- she said, she got up and tried to pick up her stuff as fast as she could.

She sent her best attempt of a smile to Lydia, failing miserably, and she rushed to the door.

Hot tears burned down her cheeks, with the vivid image of the last thing the saw in the cafeteria: Stiles desperate gaze full of guilt and sadness.

Stiles thought that maybe one way of getting Malia and Isaac's image from his mind was being with Lydia. She was her first big love, right?

So maybe, if he stayed by Lydia's side, _maybe_ he would start having feelings towards her again? Right?

Wrong.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for Lydia, because he did.

He didn't stop having that little sensation when she was looking at him for long or when he had to do or team up with her, he still felt that little nervousness and that little anxious feeling of wanting to be accepted by her, or when he wanted to be acknowledged by her.

But it was different since Malia appeared, almost completely different.

He used to think that it was because he still remembered the level of obsession he had for her, the number of times he tried to talk to her, or to at least become friends with her.

So he thought that maybe this "thing" he was feeling was only just because he at least accomplished becoming his friend, but nothing else.

But know, he wanted so badly to get rid of the feeling of guilt, jelousness, and envy he felt, that even if the only way of erasing them was to felt those things for Lydia once again, he was going to do it.

He just wanted that burning irritation to get out of his body.

But oh, he was _so_ wrong.

He started talking of collage with Lydia, trying badly to ignore Malia's face and his previous 'vision' to take over his mind.

Things were going pretty well at first, turns out they were interested in the very same university.

But when Malia walked to them, it was like an earthquake was determined to swallow him to the depths of earth.

Anxiety grew through his body, and anger tried to push guiltless in the very back of his mind.

He tried his best to look unaffected by her, by the hurt her eyes were showing.

He knew she was hurt by his actions, but he couldn't deny he was feeling slightly good about _Lydia_ being the one telling her the news. Revenge was sweet, wasn't it?

Wrong once again.

When she got up, he knew.

He knew that now, she confirmed that they where _over._

He screwed up the situation even more.

She could hardly breath because of the sobs.

Her vision was so blurry, even when he whipped the tears away.

She was lucky that every student was in the cafeteria right now. Leaving the halls completely empty.

Her sobs echoed through the halls, even if she was trying hardly to hide it.

She just couldn't believe it.

Now, it was finally confirmed, with big signs with neon letters.

They were officially over.

She was no part of the vision.

Every second passing that information sink further in her mind.

What she was going to do know?

She lost her anchor, she didn't know where she was standing right now, or what to do next.

She didn't know anything about human life.

-Malia?- a voice said, she wasn't sure who it was. She just kept sobbing and walking quickly, trying to find a more private room.

She didn't want anyone to she her like this.

-Malia?-the voice called once again, with a more worried tone- Hey! Malia? Malia what's wrong?- she could feel this person getting closer to her, it was a boy.

Malia just shook her head, trying hard to inform this guy that she was okay, but her sobs, red face, and streaks down her cheeks said a completely other thing.

-Malia stop- the boy was finally in front of her, both of his hands firmly (but still softly) on her shoulders, exposing her deplorable state. -It's going to be okay- he said.

She just shook her head once again.

-I don't know what's wrong but I promise it's going to be fine, okay?- he softly said, and then he did something unexpected.

He hugged her.

Firmly, protectively, and caring.

The wintery and manly scent of Isaac filled her nose.

She didn't know why she let him hold her like this, she was sure that if it was another boy, she would have punch him.

She buried her head into his chest and she finally let it go.

She finally cried her heart out.

She finally let all those tears that were accumulated in her from the past weeks be free.

She cried, she cried hard.

And he comforted her.

He didn't care if she was ruining one of his favourite shirts, he kept on caressing her back. He kept on holding her.

Why was she crying like this? What could have cause such a gorgeous girl to cry like this?

He knew it was not the time to ask, but he determined himself that he was going to fix or _destroy_ whatever was bugging her.

The past few days, he saw an incredible strong, unique and fearless girl in her eyes. So he knew by fact that she didn't deserve to drop a single tear.

He felt her getting calmer, sobbing just a little bit, and breathing normally.

He really wanted to make sure she was okay, but what to do? Ask her? Make a joke? Supp-

-Thank you- she whispered. A breeze of relief washed him, and a little smile formed in his lips.

He was sure he hadn't felt this happier before.

 **A.N.:**

 **IM SO SO SO SORRY! But collage it's killing me I swear! I finished writing this on wattpad, on my phone... So yeah, I really wanted to post this for you guys!**

 **ENGLISH ITS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE.**

 **Okay, I know that this was a pretty sad chapter but well, I really needed to do this!**

 **Thanks so much for the support and the ones that contacted me to keep updating! It's really an honour for me and it just makes me so happy!**

 **SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!**  
 **Votes etc etc**

 **love u guys! Til next time**?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Malia could finally feel herself breathing normally again.

She sighted deeply and slowly broke from Isaac's hug, not daring to look at him.

They still were standing very close to each other, and they stood like that for a few seconds more, Malia staring at the floor and Isaac gazing down to her, without saying a single word.

-Better?- he asked, deciding to break the silence, she just nodded and wiped the tears away, to then give him a grateful smile.

But when she gazed down her face winced full of horror.

-Gosh I totally ruined your shirt!- She exclaimed full of embarrassment, as she tried to clean it with her sleeves somehow. Isaac looked over his shirt and chuckled.

-Don't worry about it- he shrugged it off, and then turned serious- What happened?- he asked, concerned. He really wanted to know what could have caused to get her into that no-breathing-crying state.

Malia instantly felt her heartbeat rising. What she was going to tell him? That she was crying miserably over a boy? Like those pathetic girls from the movies that cried over that stupid boy that _didn't_ love them back? Like those girls that Malia always made fun of because of being so _desperate_ and _naive_? Funny, she was one of them now.

She bite her lower lip and began gazing everywhere, trying to think on what to do.

At Malia's hesitation, Isaac decided to not push her into telling him.

-It's okay if you don't want to talk about it- he said, causing Malia to gaze up to him- I get it- he added with a reassuring smile. He knew they didn't know each other that well, _yet._

Malia muttered a slight "thanks" and gazed at her feet.

-What are you going to do now?- Isaac asked her again, in attempt to end up her discomfort. Somehow knowing that she surely wont go back to classes with her red face and bloodshot eyes.

-Uhm.. Well- she started- I don't think I can get into class right now- she said pursing her lips- guess I just head back home or something. There was no way that someone else was going to se her in this state. _No fucking way._

Isaac looked to the floor and remained silent for a few seconds. Thinking.

-How about practicing? -he said, fighting the growing smirk from his face.

-Huh?- Malia asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

-Yeah- he said- We can go to the woods and practice a bit- he suggested, and Malia realised he was talking about Deaton's _homework_ for them- It's Beacon Hills after all, we never know what's gonna happen- he said and Malia giggled.

What in _heck_.

She never _giggled_.

Never.

-Guess you're right- she said, smiling. -So... We just take off?

-Yep- he said, smirking.

She immediately liked the idea. No school. Woods. No Stiles.

-I'll go get my stuff then. Meet you by my car- she said a bit flushed, and she left the room they were currently in.

Isaac just smiled to himself.

As Malia was making her way to her locker, the bell rang.

In less than two seconds, the halls filled up with rushed students.

She felt Stiles and Lydia walking towards her.

 _"Get it together Malia"_ she thought. _"He doesn't loves you anymore"_ she was still suffering, yes. But Isaac helped her. And yeah, she was still in love with Stiles, but he clearly was not in love with her, so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to watch her suffer any longer. She was going to be strong.

-Hey Mal- Lydia said, smiling. Malia turned to her and she saw Stiles standing a few steps back, clearly uncomfortable by the situation.

-Hey- she said, with a big, bright smile. Lydia was slightly shocked by this, and so was Stiles. It was the first time Malia _actually_ smiled in front of Stiles. She congratulated herself mentally.

-We have Arts now- Lydia said, gesturing to the three of them- Ready to go?

Malia took all her stuff out of her locker and she closed it, still smiling.

-Actually, I'm going out now- she said, gazing at both of them. Lydia muttered a "huh?" And Stiles frowned in confusion.

-You're ditching school?- Lydia asked, as Malia looked for her car keys in her backpack.

-Yep- she said.

-... Why?- Lydia asked and gazed at Stiles, both looking totally lost.

-To have fun- she said, with her car keys on her hand. Lydia cleared her throat.

-Alone? - she asked again, Malia smiled even wider, and let out a small chuckle.

-Bye guys- she just said waving at them, and headed to ate school entrance.

- _What_ \- Lydia whispered.

When Malia made it to her car, Isaac was already there leaning on it, waiting for her.

-Hey- she said, making him gaze towards her.

-Hey- he greeted with his signature smirk, while Malia unlocked her car- Ready to go?- He asked, both hoping in, Malia nodded.

He smiled and she make her way towards the woods.

Stiles was _fuming_.

It took him a bit to realise that Malia was not going to 'have fun' alone. And the realisation made him go ballistic.

And Lydia had no idea on what to do.

He was just growling and cursing and scowling.

\- Okay Stiles- she tried to get him calm _once_ again- I don't know what your deal is but you need to relax! - she said, obviously lying, while she tried hard to match his angered walking speed.

She could swore he muttered a "shut the fuck up".

She was stunned. And if _this_ wasn't the current situation, she would surely beat the crap of him if he dared to say that to her.

Stiles never had said that kind of thing to her. Sure, he had shouted, called her heartless and sort of other things in the past, but it was mostly because they _always_ were dealing with supernatural stuff, and Stiles kind of always lose his shit because of always being so paranoid and hyperactive.

But he never addressed at her like _that_. So this was new for her.

-Stiles, for the _tenth_ time- she started, but he quickly interrupted her.

-I don't want to talk right now, Lydia- he said harshly, Lydia pursed her lips in annoyance and tried once again. Mentally telling her self not to smack him.

-Why you're acting like _this_?- she said, now panting because of the rapid speed of their walk. - She just ditched school for goodness sake! She's Malia, she _hates_ school-

-But she didn't ditch it _alone!_ \- he said in a more louder tone of voice.

-How do you know that?- she asked, obviulsly pretending to be oblivious.

-Didn't you see her _face?_ Or her _smile?_ \- he asked, gritting his teeth.

-What? She's not allowed to smile anymore?!- Lydia kind of screamed in irritation.

-No!- he quickly said, without thinking, Lydia immediately stopped him, harshly.

- _What?_ \- she said hissing. Looking at him like she was deciding wether to kill him or not.

-That's... Not what I meant... I mean- he tried to excuse himself, Lydia gazed at him in huge disappointment.

-You should really get your shit done Stiles- she spat, and left him standing in his place.

He sighted deeply.

What's going on with him?

 _"She's not allowed to smile anymore?!"_ Lydia's words sounded in his head.

Of course she was allowed to smile.

But he wanted her to smile because of _him_.

And he was selfish, he knew that.

What was worst of all, was that he didn't even felt guilty about it.

He shrugged off his thoughts and made his way to art class.

He began to made his way to the seat next to Scott, but judging by the disappointed and shameful look he was giving to him, he changed of opinion.

And now Lydia wasn't an option anymore, so he just took the nearest seat that was available for him.

The teacher entered no long after that, and when the first 20 minutes of class where over, he realised something.

Isaac was not there.

And he _knew_ that Isaac was in this class.

There where two available seats in the class room.

One was for Malia, that had ditched school to do something else.

And the other one...

Was for Isaac.

Anger began to boil in his veins once again at the sudden realisation.

How _stupid_ he was?!

With whom else would Malia go?

He knew that Malia didn't had any friends outside the pack and he was for sure that she wasn't going to ditch it with Liam, Hayden, Mason or Corey.

 _"STUPID STUPID STUPID!"_ He thought to himself.

If he realised sooner at least he could followed them.

Where in _hell_ they where going anyway?!

Why was Isaac determined to destroy his life even more?!

And why was Malia agreeing to go out with _HIM_ , of all people?!

He surely forced her.

 _But the smile said another thing._

She was pretending, obviously.

 _Or maybe not_.

Scott immediately sensed Stiles anger, and when he scanned the classroom, he knew the reason of it.

Malia and Isaac where missing.

He gazed at Lydia, that was attentive to Stiles obvious anger.

She looked at Scott and she just smiled ironically, with a "he deserves it" written all over her face.

Scott sighted deeply. He really could do nothing about this, Isaac was obviously making quick _and_ good moves, that Malia seemed to not mind. And Stiles was still being Stiles, and Malia seemed to _stop_ minding about that too.

He knew that the only way Stiles could get back to her again, was by saying sorry and stop being such a dick.

Stiles was now between the wall and the sword. Deaton told Malia and Isaac to train together, so they would be seeing much wether Stiles like it or not. So they would _inevitably_ get closer to each other.

This situation just depended on Stiles, there was nothing else to do.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So... I was having a bit of trouble in starting this chapter... My mind was so full of ideas for other fics (any Jelsa shippers here?(OTP))**

 **BUT I just re-read this fic AND inspiration came and here's the new chapter!**

 **So, today's Mother's Day on my country, so congrats to all of you amazing moms!?**

 **So, practicing it's about to begin and the pack it's bracing themselves preparing for a little war between my boys!**

 **Again, just if you find any typos: ENGLISH ITS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE but I think I'm getting a little better on this... Right? No? Okay...**

 **I still don't know with whom Mal's going to end up with! And I** ** _know_** **that there's to much malisaac going on (which I love) and so little stalia (which I would love to have more) but I don't want to rush things with stiles, I think he did so many wrong, and he's not going to have it that easy, I'm sorry ?**

 **But I'm still a stalia fan so please be patient! I won't disappoint you!**

 **I'm taken a little aback that there weren't so many reviews last chapter, was it bad?**

 **Anyway, I still love the story and I love my reviewers so this is for you!**

 **COMMENTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE! Suggestions too!**

 **STALIA OR MALISAAC?**

 **Till next time! Love u?**

 **Sil-bD9**


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing._

8.

Isaac was surprised at how good Malia moved around the woods. They were still driving, but he was sure that he'd never got this deep into Beacon Hill's woods, and she seemed to be driving by heart.

After a few minutes, she finally seemed to find a place she liked.

They silently got out of her car, and Isaac watched her as she positioned herself just in the middle of a clearing, looking at her surroundings while inhaling deeply the fresh air of the woods.

"I really like it here" she mentioned, and then turned to him. He gazed at her for one more second, and then he studied the surroundings himself.

"I remember this place" he said in sudden realization. This was where they were trying to save her, he was near where he got into that bear trap. "This is where we found you"

He quickly ignored how his chest felt sudden pressed. This place reminded him of Allison.

"Yep" she said, smiling a bit nostalgically. _Coyote days, easy days._ "My cave is just a few miles away" she added, pointing north.

"Are there more coyotes around here?" he asked, and she chuckled.

"No, we are safe here" she said, rolling her eyes teasingly. "Ready to start?" she asked, and Isaac smirked. He was really looking forward to this.

"I was just waiting for you" he said. Malia smirked in satisfaction. Time to release stress.

X

When _finally_ the last class finished, Stiles was walking fast to his locker, his mind running a mile per second. He was imagining every possible scenario of what in earth could Malia and Isaac be doing and _where_ could they have run off to.

 _"To have fun"_ her face and her smile were not leaving his mind, as those words wouldn't stop repeating in his brain.

 _Fun my ass._ At least not if he could help it.

Just about he was walking out from the school, he saw Scott gazing at him in worry. He shrugged it off and moved straight to his Jeep. The faster he fined them the better.

He started driving towards Malia's house. His first stop and the one that worried him most. Could Malia actually take a _boy_ that wasn't him to his house? He refused to believe it.

His head was pounding and he was sure he'll have a heart attack in any second.

He parked his car, and with rushed but dumb steps he walked to the door. He knocked.

In one minute more or less (that actually felt like an hour to him) the main door opened.

" _You_ " Mr. Tate said, clearly not pleased with his presence. He knew that Malia's dad did not actually liked him when they were together, and if he knew that they 'broke up' he'll surely hate his guts. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Great.

"Uh.. Hi, Mr. Tate, I'm actually looking for Malia?" He asked nervously, praying to all the gods that his gun was not near the man at the moment.

"Why?" he asked. Okay, now Stiles was sure as hell that he knew that they were not together anymore.

"I-I just wanted to talk to her" he said, he could feel himself sweating.

"She's not here" he responded. "Maybe she's with Lydia" Yeah, 'Lydia'. God, he was actúa really tempted to tell him that her daughter run off with some other boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Mr. Tate narrowed his ayes at him.

" _Yes._ I'm sure. Now get out" he said and closed the door on his face.

Even great.

X

Malia threw another punch. Hard.

Isaac blocked it once more. Malia was getting _really_ frustrated.

Still, she was very thankful that Isaac healed himself in no time. It was hard for her to admit, but she was _really_ struggling with control. She hurt him pretty bad sometimes, even cut him accidentally, but all the wounds disappeared almost instantly, to her pleasure.

Still, it was too damn hard to beat him.

It made her angry.

She knew she was strong before, maybe if she couldn't beat Scott, she could easily deal with Theo, the chimeras, and maybe even Liam.

But she was having troubles with Isaac, and his cocky smirk was not helping at _all_.

She growled loudly as she threw her arm aiming for another punch. Isaac easily grabbed her arm and locked it in her back, making her inevitably press her back to him, in order to stop her arm to twist even more.

She groaned in frustration.

Isaac couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Why are you so angered?" he said, right next to her ear, making Malia shiver at the feeling of his breath. She still was pissed though, so she just growled, and he chuckled again. "You're not concentrated, is pretty easy to read your moves. So, what is frustrating you?"

Malia struggled in his arm lock, trying to free herself, but it was useless. She sighted.

"I can't punch you!" she cried in frustration.

"What?" Isaac asked, _gosh_ this girl was really amazing.

"Every wound I made on you was only accidental! Every intended attack you dodged or blocked!" she complained, struggling on the grip. Isaac chuckled again, and freed her. "I don't understand" she said frowning at him, sobbing her arm.

Her annoyed pout make him want to pinch her cheeks.

"Is because you're concentrated in hurting me, you concentrate just in your strength and no in your new speed advantage." He explained, she gazed at him. She was stubborn, she would not deny it, and she wanted to do things her way. Always. But she couldn't help but feel curious about his tips. She was failing, after all. "You already have more strength than before, so you really shouldn't worry too much about that, instead, combine your new strength with speed. That way, your opponent can't predict your attack. Is really easy to notice when someone wants to relay just in strength, so is way easier for the opponent just to dodge and block, or even lock you"

He seemed to be right.

She sighted, hated being wrong, but decided to give it a try anyways. Isaac smirked.

"Remember, be faster" he said one last time, she nodded and positioned herself.

Malia moved faster towards him, and threw a few punches. Blocked, dodged, blocked. She growled, and narrowed her eyes, and threw some more. Dodged, blocked, _hit_. She kicked him right in his side, but he still smirked. She threw some more, she missed two, and just strike one.

 _"Faster, Malia."_ She thought to herself.

She managed to knock him in the ground, locking him just as she did with Tracy. She locked him for a few seconds smirking, but then with a swift motion, he locked her just in the same position he was seconds ago.

He looked down at her, and smirked. She was pissed.

"That was way better" he said, she scoffed.

"I'm still the one locked down. _Again_ " she said frustrated. Isaac couldn't help but grin. She was adorable when she was pissed.

"Deaton said it will take a lot of practice, remember?" he said, trying to reassure her.

"I know! But what if _something_ happens tomorrow? What if something like the Dread Doctors appears again? I won't be able to fight-"she started fuming, but he interrupted her.

"Hey, relax" he said, smiling. "I'm sure if we practice every day you'll be better than ever in no time" he reassured. "Plus, I got your back if something happens" he added, and winked at her.

She sighted, but nodded and smiled anyways. He freed her and offered a hand to help her up, which she took.

When she got up, she realised how close they where, mere inches apart. She looked up to him, locking gazes.

 _Blue was a gorgeous color._ She suddenly realised.

Isaac couldn't help but _love_ when she stared at him, what was even more amazing, was that she didn't seem to even realise she vas staring.

He smiled down to her, he wanted to kiss her.

 _But just not yet._

Like he told Scott. This time he was going to make things right, each step at a time.

"It's getting dark" he commented, regretting breaking their comfortable silence.

Malia blinked rapidly and looked up to the sky, he was right. Even though there wasn't anything _yet_ to worry about, this was Beacon Hills. It still was not safe.

"Yeah, we should get going" she said, looking back at him, to then move towards her car.

X

He looked _everywhere._

Every _fucking_ where.

And nothing.

It's like they've vanished in the air.

He was sure his head would explode in any second.

It's been hours, _hours_ , since they disappeared. And he started to imagine things. Bad things.

He was sure he was going to skin Isaac alive when he saw him. That son of a bitch.

There was one option left, and that was Scott's house.

He actually did not believe that Isaac would be daring enough to take Malia there. It wasn't even his house.

But at least, at some point of the night, Isaac will have to appear there.

He parked his already tired Jeep in Scott's house, and walked quickly to the door, knocking impatiently.

"Stiles" Melissa said slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is Scott home?" Stiles asked, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"No" she said and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know he's at Deaton's" she said.

"Oh, right." He shrugged. "Can I wait for him here?" He asked. Melissa eyed at him, but opened the door and signed him to enter anyways. "Thanks" he said, and moved quickly to Scott's room. He didn't want to talk right now.

Now to wait.

X

The ride to Scott's house was silent, but a good silence.

Both of them were slightly worn off, so they just both decided it was better to just listen to some music.

Isaac was happy, really happy. The day was actually so much better than he expected, and he had a lot of fun with Malia, who wouldn't just cease to amaze him.

Still, he has that little bugging sensation from earlier today. When she cried.

He still wanted to know what could have happened to her, but just gazing at her know, he could tell that she was way better, happy even, and he didn't want to ruin that.

He'll just figure it out for himself some other time.

"Here we are" Malia announced.

"Thanks" he said sincerely. He opened the door, and he was just about to get out, but he turned to her again. " I really had fun today"

She stared at him and blinked, to them smile.

"Me too" she said, sincerely.

"We'll see each other tomorrow then" he said as he got out. "Good night, Lia"

Malia looked as he walked to Scott's door, wide eyed.

 _Lia?_

She liked it.

"Good night" she muttered no no one. And speeded to her house.

X

He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt like this, so _dumb_.

He just wanted to laugh and smile about everything.

Hell, he was happy.

He was happy, but he was screwed. He knew.

While recalling today's events, he made his way towards the guest room, that was now his room.

What he not expected was a Stilinski waiting for him seated on his bed.

God dammit what in hell does this idiot wants?! He didn't left him alone since the moment he came.

"I'm interested in girls" he couldn't help himself. Messing with him was just too entertaining.

"Very funny Isaac, hilarious" he snarled, and Isaac just chuckled.

"Then to what do I own this _pleasure?_ " Isaac asked. Stiles got up from the bed.

"Are you finally going to tell me what the hell are you planning?" He asked, he was angry, Isaac could sense it.

"Damn, Stilinski, you're even more paranoid and crazy than before" he said, actually annoyed this time. What in heck was his deal anyway? "What gets you the idea that I'm 'up to something'?"

"Malia" he simply answered. Anger stinking out through every pore of his body.

 _Malia?_

"What in hell are you talking about?" Isaac asked, he was clearly more confused than ever.

"I don't know what your deal is with her, but why don't you do everyone of us a favor and just _stay away_?" He said, venomously.

"What my _deal_ is?" He repeated. But suddenly became aware of something. "Oh" he muttered. "I see" he chuckled. "This is the girl that made you forget about your sickening obsession with Lydia isn't she?" He asked, everything was clear now. "And you're jealous" he stated.

Stiles seemed to explode red as a volcano. If he was angry before, he for sure was ballistic now.

"That's none of your fucking business" he quickly answered, stepping closer at him.

"You're angry because she would never pay attention to you, right?" Isaac continued.

"Just stay away from her" Stiles said, he really wanted to murder Isaac now. Malia _did_ pay attention to him.

"Why would I?" He said, and smirked.

And that was all Stiles could take.

He pushed him against the wall, and hold him, just like he did with Theo once.

"She's my fucking girlfriend. _Stay the heck away from her"_ he whispered very close to him.

Isaac felt his chest tighten. Malia was taken? He couldn't believe it. How on hell a girl like Malia could be with someone as selfish as Stiles? The way he treated her the other time, how could she allow that?

But just as he was about to give up on her something make him stop.

Something was _off_.

He gazed at Stiles, smirking.

"If she's your _girlfriend_ , why don't you tell _her_ to stay away from me? She doesn't seem to mind my company" he said, Stiles instantly paled.

Shit.

That was the only word that crossed Stiles mind.

Oh, and _busted_.

He opened and close his mouth like a fish, trying to comeback at Isaac.

"You do know I can tell when someone is lying, _right_?" Isaac asked, pretty satisfied with Stiles reaction. "I can tell she's something to you, tho" he added.

Stiles just stared, what he was supposed to do now? His plan was simple. Tell Isaac to back off, and figure out things with Malia with Isaac out of his way.

Now that plan was clearly doomed.

"I don't know if she _was_ your girlfriend, or if you were planning on asking her out or whatever" Isaac said, as Stiles stared at him astonished.

Suddenly, with full force, Isaac changed positions, slamming Stiles hard against the wall, while arm locking him.

"I'm not going to back off from her" he whispered to him.

Stiles face was pressed against the wall, he was sure that in any second his chill could brake.

What a stupid fucking idea he got.

Suddenly Isaac let him go roughly, just as Scott walked in.

Both boys gazed at each other, sending daggers. The difference, was that Isaac had a cocky smirk adorning his face.

"Is everything okay here?" Scott asked, he knew something had happened.

"Everything is fine" Isaac said "Stiles was just leaving" he added.

Stiles gazed at him with hatred, but still stormed out of the house.

"What happened?" Scott asked Isaac, and he just smirked.

"Not much" he said "But im curious about Stiles and Malia's relationship" he said, gazing at him.

God, this was getting even worst than Scott had expected.

 **A.N.:**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I know I'm really late! But I'm FULL of homework and stuff! Anyways, inspiration came today and had left you this intense chapter! Please leave reviews!

STALIA OR MALISAAC?

Keep on voting

Next chapter will be up soon!

BUT ONLY IF YOU LEAVE REVIEWS

Bye!

Silvana?


End file.
